Autumn Days
by Scootter46
Summary: An Autumn carnival rolls in!
1. Chapter 1 Why?

**Ah...I needed to write a good story that sprang to mind thanks to someone's remix of Beloved Tomboyish Daughter.**

CHPT1

"Thanks for lunch again Link, you always are a great chef!" Cirno said devouring the rest of her meal.

"No problem, I'm always happy to have a friend over." Link started washing the dishes and turned off the sink.

"How long until winter now?" Cirno asked watching Link finish.

"About two monthes." Link said turning towards her.

"Ugh..." Cirno groaned and dropped her face to the table.

"Well it happens, you can't just make winter happen by yourself."

"I know...I just can't wait!"

"Why? I know your birthday's in it and you obviously love the snow..."

"Letty comes back, she can't be around here in the other seasons."

"Ah, and you really miss her I bet."

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry, she'll be back sometime and you can tell her about everything that's gone on in the year!"

"I always do that, she loves my stories." Cirno got up and sat on the couch in Link's living room, and he joined her.

"She sounds like your mother."

"Well she's not!" Cirno glared at Link.

"Somebody's a bit irritable today." Link scooched away a smidge.

"Umm...not really..."

"Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"N-Nothing! I'm just bored."

"Bored? Are you going to be bored on Saturday?"

"No, why?"

"A carnival's in town at one of the human villages...and I wondered if you would like to go." Cirno's eyes widened with joy, as Link told her.

"You want me to go with you?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun! So do you want to come? I'll understand if you don't want to."

"S-Sure! I guess I can..."

"Ok, remember not to forget it's on Saturday, which is tomorrow." Link spoke slowly.

"Got it!" Cirno nodded.

"I hope you'll remember, tomorrow, I'll come by your house in the evening and we'll walk down to the village and enjoy the carnival." Link smiled closing his eyes.

"What will they have there?" Cirno asked.

"Oh tons of stuff, they'll have tons of entertainment such as street performers who play instruments and dance to the music, tons of games and prizes, food stands and carts of every type, and even more, you'll love it!"

"That sounds great! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Just like that you went from being depressed to as glad as you can be. The carnival's a magic thing. Anything can happen there!" Link laughed.

"How do you know?"

"I went to one when I was little, it was pretty fun just watching everyone light up with joy as they got there ah memories." Link gave a gleeful sigh and got up from his seat and went outside and started raking leaves.

"Wow...I can't believe he asked me out!" Cirno whispered in Link's house watching him rake the orange and maroon leaves.

"Now I can hope for a great night! The carnival, just the two of us!" Cirno flopped onto the couch after getting a glass of water.

CHPT1

"Ha, she's prancing around in there." Link chuckled to himself raking the leaves into a larger pile on one end and the rest flattened out.

"Ah..." He sighed laying down on it and watched the clouds go by.

"What are you doing lazy bones?" Momiji stood over him blocking his veiw.

"I'm not lazy, I just finished cleaning up, and I don't like being called names."

"I still don't see why I like you." Momiji rolled her eyes.

"I dunno...you probably like that I understand some of your problems, now if you don't mind I'm going back in, Cirno's parading around and I don't want her breaking anything." Link got up and walked to his porch.

"I could here you outside that you were so happy." Link laughed entering the living room.

"Wait you heard everything I said?!" Cirno was red with embarassment

"No, just you stomping around and heaving yourself onto my couch."

"Oh good..." Cirno sighed of relief.

"So why do you have a target behind your house?"

"It's a buttress, I wanted to practice my aim, and I have really good aim."

"Bet I can beat you!"

"Sure, and I'll push the target closer."

"Why?"

"Your aim is a bit off."

"Is not! I can hit the target dead center! You're just bragging!"

"Well I am..." Link said and Cirno took hold of his collar and dragged him outside.

"You'll see!" Cirno shot at the target and hit a tree behind it.

"Poor tree...watch this." Link shot the buttress dead center and smiled.

"Ugh!" Cirno gritted her teeth and kept on shooting at the target and growled after missing until she hit the outer most ring.

"That's an alright shot, keep practicing and you'll get it."

"But it's not as good as your's..." Cirno said in a hushed voice.

"Why do you want to be as good as me?"

"Because you're better."

"I have better aim, doesn't mean I have better talant, I've had less experiance with ice, but I've used a bow which means I need to have good aim."

"Y-You think I'm talented?"

"Of course! Who else do you know that can do what you can do? You can fly, and control ice, and you're great at pulling off really complicated pranks." Link patted Cirno's back and she started to cry.

"...Thanks..." She started wiping them away.

"Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not..."

"Oh, tears of joy..." Cirno nodded.

"I'm going in, I need a coat..." Link went in the house and Cirno waited patiently for him to come through the door, fifteen minutes pass and she walks back in and sees him asleep on the couch.

"Of course you are." She giggled and left.

CHPT1

"What are you doing?" Link woke up to Cirno over his head.

"Uh..."

"The ears and tail again?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I've been humiliated enough that it really doesn't matter anymore..." Link groaned sitting up.

"But I have something else to show you!" Cirno held something behind her back.

"Fine...It couldn't be any worse then what you've done already." Link sighed.

"Ok, here it is!" Cirno laughed showing him a red dog collar.

"...You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"So you want to own me as a pet?"

"Eh..."

"You want me as a pet...of course..."

"No, it's not that...you needed something to go with the whole get-up, so I got you this!" Cirno laughed putting the collar on him.

"And I wonder why I'm not the laughing stock of Gensokyo yet..."

"Now come on puppy! Let's go for a walk!"

"I said not to call me th- Nevermind, nobody ever listens..."

"Aww, is somebody mad?"

"...You put a dog collar on me, I don't want to be treated as an animal, but I can't be anymore humiliated...So I'm your pet now, so what now? Do I go to your house?"

"No, bad idea!" Cirno stopped him when he was about to leave.

"Why don't you want me to visit? You always visit me, now I want to see your home." Link tried pulling off the ears and they were glued on again.

"No, you stay here." Cirno pointed to the floor.

"Well you really are acting strange..." Link got out his bow and aimed behind Cirno.

"W-What are you doing?" Cirno held her arms up.

"Don't move..." He shot an arrow outside the opened window and hit the target.

"What the heck! I thought you were going to kill me! But instead you're showing off!?" Cirno closed the window and grunted.

"Well I wasn't showing off, someone was outside and were taking pictures of us, now I know things are about to get worse..." Link groaned and sat on the couch, Cirno joined him.

"Aww...Now why do you think that?" Cirno watched Link mope.

"Why do you think they were taking pictures? For fun? No, either for a newspaper or to laugh at them, I say both." He groaned again and Cirno scratched his ears.

"Poor puppy..."

"I just want to be left alone now..."

"Ok, hope you feel better..." Cirno walked out the door slowly and waved goodbye.

CHPT1

**Ok! Chapter complete, if you like this story, read my other ones! Read on!**


	2. Chapter 2 Security Blanket

**...Read the story, I've got nothing.**

CHPT2

"Ugh...not even sunrise yet...I guess I should get up now..." Link stood up and felt the ears still on his head, and started to rip them off and throw them away along with the tail and collar.

"Carnival tonight, I'm surprised I fell asleep in the afternoon and now it's...4 am!?" Link picked up the alarm clock to see if it was running correctly, which it was.

"I just fell asleep...why did I again?" He tried to remember yesterday and peered over to the window in the kitchen.

"...The flash from a camera! That's it! Someone was taking pictures...wait, isn't there a newspaper around here?" He walked outside and shivered from the cold autumn breeze in his pajamas.

"Might want to get dressed first." He went back in and shambled into his usual clothes and walked into the night.

"Alright, I'm about to see what I can do..." He stormed into the mountains and saw some lights atop of it.

"I've walked up this too many times..." After a prolonged groan, he raced up the mountain to the source of the light and peered into a window.

"Aha! Here we are..." Link watched the newspapers fall into a pile after being pressed and arranged, he walked closer to the front door and kicked it open.

"Alright, what's the big idea taking pictures of me?! All of you are just nosey and want to get people embarassed, and I've been embarassed enough lately!" Link set fire to one of the newspapers.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" One of the workers tried to stop the fire but it spread to the next one in the pile and slowly burned to a crisp.

"I'm enraged, personal lives don't exist anymore thanks to all of the reporters you have..." He picked up another newspaper and sliced it to shreads.

"Quit it! Do I have to call the guards?!"

"You don't have to, I just want the explanation of this..." He pointed to the front page and saw his picture.

"Well, we needed a good headline, and thought of this."

"You thought of using my profile? Oh no no no, you can't do that." He chuckled and threw the worker out the window and the others in the room looked at him.

"This is a private area! Leave now!"

"Oh sure, where's the leader?" Link grabbed the worker's collar and held them in the air.

"I-In there, just let me down." They gasped for air after being dropped to the floor.

"Thank you." Link nodded bursting through the door.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, stop printing this newspaper."

"Oh let me guess, you work for Hatate?" She glared at him.

"I have no idea who that is, but I know one thing, you took pictures of me yesterday after getting pranked, and I really don't like them." Link blew all the papers into the air as gale force winds came through the windows.

"How...You don't even..."

"I just ask one simple request, for you to take out that little editorial and don't bother me again..." Link saw the chaos behind him and glared back.

"Not possible, already printed in today's paper." The wind died down a little.

"Not possible? Can't you just clip out that little section?"

"Kid, I can't do that, now go run back to your family or whatever, I'm busy!"

"F-Family?" Link wimpered.

"Yeah, your family, go home."

"What family? I don't have one..."

"Go home kid." She shooed him out the door.

"..." He clenched his fists and went back in again.

"Oh, you again, didn't I tell you t-" Link set fire to a full stack of papers.

"Why'd you do that?! Those cost a lot of money to make!"

"Loosing money? I don't care, I'm not letting you jumble my life up in lies!" The door shut tight with wind.

"Still how do you do that? May I take a few notes? Anyways, you aren't from around here, so where are you from?" She took out a pen and paper.

"...Sure, I can control wind because I can, and I'm not disclosing where I lived, now about that front page picture..." He stepped closer to the burnt ashes.

"Persistent aren't you? And I'm not removing it, a journalist has to publish the truth!"

"Well the truth is that my friend is pranking me, and thinks it's funny to put the outfit on me, pretty stupid I know." Link shurgged.

"Oh ok...but I still can't remove it from the paper, if it's published it's published..."

"...Fine...but next time, stay out of my life..." Link shut the door and walked slowly outside as the workers trembled when he walked by and exited the building.

"Ugh...worst morning ever..." Link groaned walking past another house that had a flickering light inside.

"I should go home...It's almost sunrise..." He muttered starting to descend down the mountain.

"Ugh...hiking up this is tiring work..." He yawned and climbed into a tree and jumped down from branch to branch and scoped his surroundings.

"Great...lost again..." He hopped down the tree and tripped on a rock, getting up he noticed he was at the foot of the mountain.

"Convienient but odd." He slowly walked away watching his surroundings and started into a sprint to his house.

"I have no idea why, but I feel like something's missing..." Link thought and looked at the clock as he walked back into the house.

"8 AM...10 hours until the carnival..." He sat back in a chair and sighed.

"Should I...?" Link got up from his chair and ran out the door.

"...No that's a terrible idea, why would I do that?" He sat on the edge of the lake and skipped stones.

"And I'm talking to myself again, I've been doing that a lot lately..." He threw a stone and it landed on the other side of the lake.

"Well talking to myself is a sign of being nervous...am I nervous about tonight or..." He looked behind him and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Definetly about tonight..." He peered at his reflection in the lake.

"I can do this..." He sighed and started to hallucinate an image of Flandre as his reflection and lept back.

"What was that?!" He started to pant deeply and remembered earlier that morning...

"I-I've been destroying all of that?...Has her insanity rubbed off on me?" He looked back at his house, and saw the orange and yellow leaves fall on it, he smiled at that sight, trying to forget what had happened.

"You haven't noticed because you enjoy the thrill..." Someone giggled behind him.

"You're stalking me now...And no I don't like the thrill!"

"Hehe, you really like lying to yourself."

"I already had to deal with this once, and I'm not lying to myself, my anger just gets over me and I just loose control..." Link sighed pushing Flandre aside and jumped into the lake.

"Why did you do that? It must be freezing cold!"

"I-I did t-that to s-s-see if this w-w-was a night-m-mare but I was w-wrong..." He sneezed and walked onto the shore.

"And aren't you supposed to be resistant to the cold? You can control ice..."

"Kinda ironic isn't it?" He laughed and sneezed again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fi- Achoo!" He stepped back and started shivering.

"You're not fine, you need to rest."

"No, I'm good, I just need to warm up a bit..." He shivered and walked inside his house, Flandre followed him.

"Just get some rest, try not to do anything to extreme."

"I just need to warm up, I'm ok..." He sneezed and she put a blanket over him.

"I'm going, don't do anything until you're well again." Flandre closed the door and made sure Link stayed put.

"N-Nine hours...I gotta be well in nine h-hours..." He sniffled and closed his eyes in the warm blanket.

CHPT2

"Ugh..." Link got up from the nap and glanced at the clock.

"You've been asleep for three hours, at least I'm not shivering but I'm still cold..." He sneezed and the door opened.

"Hi!" Cirno laughed and sat down next to him.

"What do you need now..." Link shuffled away.

"Nothing, just wondering how you're doing...why is there a lump in this blanket?" Cirno reached under the blanket and got hold of something.

"Don't touch that! It's important!" Link tried to get the item under the blanket but she already pulled it out.

"A stuffed fox?" She tilted her head at it's black button eyes.

"Yeah...Just give it back!"

"No, this is cute! And it's so fluffy!" She giggled hugging the tattered toy.

"I just want it back, come on please?" Link reached a hand for it.

"Did you make it yourself?"

"No, now give it back!"

"Come on, tell me where you got it."

"It's the only one ever made! Now come on! I need it back!"

"Why do you need it?...Is it your security blanket?" Cirno held the toy in the air.

"...Fine it is...I can't sleep without it..." Link was red with embarassment.

"Hmm...so you'd hate my guts if I took it?" Cirno asked and Link nodded.

"Worth it!" Cirno bolted out the door with Link in pursuit.

"You little brat! Give it back!" Link froze the surface of the lake in front of him to try to retrive the stuffed animal.

"Take this!" Cirno ran past Rumia and the toy was thrown into her palms.

"Wait, why?"

"Just run!"

"Why would I- Oh man!" She bolted after Cirno with Link a couple feet away.

"If I don't get that back in the next couple minutes, there's going to be hell to pay!" Link glared at them and jumped into one of the trees.

"Why do you enjoy ticking him off?!" Rumia glared at Cirno.

"I dunno, it's fun!"

"It's no use...I'm not gonna catch up..." He sighed and fell to the ground lying down.

"I shouldn't have even bothered...I'm just not motivated."

30 Minutes later...

"Hey Link, do you know where everyone went?" Daiyousei asked walking near him.

"Yeah, went west a bit..." He groaned lying face down.

"What's wrong?" She crouched down near him.

"They stole something, and it's something I can't really be happy without..."

"Why didn't you go get it back?"

"I'm not that motivated..."

"Well let's go, they're not that nice to you." She offered Link a hand and pulled him up.

"Just because I'm new."

"Now things can't get worse in your mind, and I agree."

"Just let's go..."

CHPT2

They walked until they reached a meadow and saw Cirno, Rumia and Mystia sitting under a tree.

"If I have to beat the pulp out of them to get it back, I will." Link cracked his knuckles and walked over to them.

"Oh hi!"

"Don't 'Oh hi!' me! I want it back...now!" Link growled at Cirno.

"Why do you want it back? So you can snuggle with it?" Mystia laughed.

"Oh come on, you all don't have security blankets? Mystia, your voice, what would you do if you couldn't sing again? And Rumia, that tiny ribbon, what if you lost that?" Link glared at them and they dipped their heads to the ground.

"There, now see how bad that'd be? That fox toy is my security blanket, I don't care who takes it, I'll get it back..." He ripped it out of Cirno's arms and held it close to his face.

"You're right..." Rumia sighed.

"See? It isn't healthy to let all of it just build up inside of you, then your rage just takes over you..." He paused and laughed for a minute.

"What's so funny?" Cirno tilted her head.

"Nevermind, it was just what I said, I explained one of my fears and this morning before I did that, I nearly destroyed a newspaper company because of what they posted, then we made amends." He chuckled again.

"Why were you going to do that?!" Mystia hit him upside the head.

"Ow! They took a picture of me and Cirno, really embarassing..." Link flinched and stepped back.

"...How embarassing was it? Were you two kissing?" Rumia laughed.

"No, she decided to bring out the ears and tail again, but this time a collar, a COLLAR! I don't think anyone would think it's funny seeing me in a dog collar..."

"Well you were turned into a dog once..." She stated.

"Yeah, and when you think of dog, you get dog collar, which about sums it up." Mystia laughed along with the others.

"I'm going home now, if you really think my despair is this entertaining, then I should write a memoir." He waved goodbye and raced home, locking the door shut.

CHPT2

**Another long chapter...I'm tired and this took a while...if you like this story, be sure to read my other ones!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Carnival

**Ah, carnivals, why are they so fun? As always, read on!**

CHPT3

"Well I'm off to the carnival with Link!" Cirno smiled and was tugged on the shoulder.

"You know, he's probably just using you since Meiling broke up with him and all." Mystia said.

"No he's not! I'm going so see all of you later!" Cirno waved back at the group and ran to Link's house and knocked on the door several times until he answered.

"Hi! Are you ready?" He smiled and scratched behind his ears.

"You betcha!" Cirno smiled and heard Mystia's words echo in her head.

"Is there something wrong?" Link walked out of his house locking the door.

"Uh...no, just excited."

"I'll never understand what goes on in your little head of your's. Whatever, let's go!" They laughed and walked down to the village and saw the bright lanturns lighting the streets.

"So what do you want to do first?" Link smiled at Cirno.

"I dunno..." She looked down the streets and saw a everyone flocking to the various games.

"You're acting weird...really if you're not feeling well then I understand if you want to go home." He watched her frantically run away from him.

"Hey wait!" He raced after her and saw a large crowd in front of him.

"Well that's just fantastic..." He weaved through everyone trying to find Cirno, who was making haste to run away from him.

"Ok...gonna stop here...he'll never find me." She panted and sat behind a booth near the crowd.

"Darnit Cirno! You've really been making me mad today!" He muttered to himself and detected a cold breeze coming from behind a tent.

"Found you, why are you hiding? Come on, let's enjoy the carnival." He pulled her out of the tent and hit his arm.

"You're just using me aren't you!"

"W-What?! I would never-" Cirno elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yeah right! You're just using me, goodbye!" She walked off and tears hit the ground where she went.

"...I didn't mean for that to happen..." Link said regaining his breath and saw a street performer and pulled his arm and pointed towards Cirno.

"Sure sure, I'll play for her." He walked over and started playing an accordian and Cirno paused for a minute and walked faster pretending not to notice him.

"Well, I tried, kid." He was about to walk away until Link pulled his shoulder and another person playing a violin and they both played in harmony and Cirno kept on walking away.

"I'm not giving up until she's happy..." He kept on gathering more and more people and they all stood behind Link and they walked behind Cirno and played their instruments and everyone applauded them.

"Now I need something to play" He took a snare drum from a stand and the band became louder and formed into a box formation, Cirno turned around wiping the tears from her eyes.

"...Thanks..." She ran up to Link and hugged him.

"No problem..." He hugged her too and the crowd clapped louder, even the street performers clapped.

"Oh, and I'm not using you, who gave you that idea?"

"...Mystia, she said that a bit ago..."

"Hmm...I think we better pay her a visit, she just arrived and is setting up..." He gave the drum back and they walked down the block to see Mystia cooking on the cart's stove.

"Welc- Uh...Fancy meeting you two here? Ehehe..."

"Yeah, now how come you thought I was using her? I never would do that." The flames broiled up and charred the meat.

"Hey! Why'd you do that!"

"You should be ashamed, really do you hate me that much?"

"It's initiation."

"To what! I didn't agree on joining anything!"

"What, Cirno didn't tell you?"

"If it's for any group that plays pranks on everyone, count me out. I don't want to do that all day."

"It isn't exactly..."

"Just saying, I'm not gonna be part of your band of theives and pranksters."

"So are you going to buy anything or what?"

"...Taking what I said and throwing it into the wind...and no, nothing, I'm not wasting my money om anything you have." He shook his head and walked away.

"...Fun night I guess...wasn't as fun as I imagined..." Cirno sat down on a bench.

"It's not that fun, but they do have something pretty interesting..." He smiled and handed her a popsicle.

"Really? They have them!?" Her eyes lit up and devoured the frozen treat.

"Do you have anymore?!"

Link chuckled and gave her his and she ate that in a matter of seconds. "You always love sweets..."

"Yeah! The best ones are the cold ones!" She giggled.

"I'm glad we came here tonight..." Link smiled and sat on the bench too, looking at the lanturns.

"...Thanks for taking me..." She sat closer to Link.

"No problem, carnivals are magical."

"I guess you're right..." She blushed and moved even closer.

"It's getting late..." Link notted.

"Are you trying to avoid me?"

"No, I'm tired." He got up and walked away, with her following him close behind.

"So...what now?"

"I'm going to bed, goodnight." He shut the door and climbed into bed.

"Bye..." Cirno flew up checking at Link's window to see if he was asleep.

CHPT3

**Well that's done! If you like this story, read my other ones! Read on!**


End file.
